


Black Rose Bound Forever

by Another0079



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: BDSM, Bad Ending, Bondage, Gags, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another0079/pseuds/Another0079
Summary: Some sins aren't easily forgiven.  Which is a convenient excuse to kidnap the Black Rose Witch, and turn her into a submissive bondage slave.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Black Rose Bound Forever

Akiza Izinski woke up on a cold, hard floor. The last thing she remembered was winning a Ride Duel and parking her bike before making her way towards the locker room to change. But then something grabbed her from behind, and clamped a sweet-smelling rag over her mouth. After that… nothing. 

“Ugh… where am I?” she groaned as she pushed herself up off of the concrete floor she had been laying on. Akiza was still dressed in her skin-tight D-Wheeler outfit. It hugged all of her generous curves, and was nearly impossible to zip up all the way. Her spectacular cleavage was left exposed, her immense breasts nearly spilling out of the outfit, bulging up around the tight leather. 

She was in some dark, windowless room. There was only one light on, and it shone down on her. “Is anyone there?” Akiza asked out loud, looking around. 

She was answered with several clicks. Suddenly, more lights turned on, and Akiza found herself staring at several men, all of them dressed in dark robes. And they were holding guns, which were aimed right at her. 

“Who are you?!” Akiza asked in a panic, backing away from them. Each step caused her huge boobs to bounce enticingly, as if trying to escape their prison. More lights turned on, revealing other robed men with guns.

One last light turned on, revealing a final man in a more ornate robe, one without a gun. “Welcome, Black Witch,” he spat out as Akiza whirled around to face him. “Are you prepared to face judgement for your sins?” he asked, waving his arms in a grandiose manner.

“What?” Akiza asked fearfully, looking at the many robed men. “That’s not who I am anymore, I swear!” she protested. “I’ve changed since then, even lost my power!”

“You expect us to believe that?” the man in the ornate robe asked. “We are the Rose’s Judgement! Those who have had friends and family suffer due to your cruelty. And I am the Speaker who represents them all.”

“Just what are you going to do with me?” Akiza inquired. “Are you going to kill me?” Her eyes move from one man to another, focusing on the guns aimed right at her.

“We are here to see that justice is done,” the Speaker responded. “But we will never harm an innocent. If you are a changed person, as you claim, you will be willing to prove it, yes?”

“Of course!” Akiza replied hastily. “If you promise you’ll let me go, I’ll do whatever it takes to prove I’m not the Black Rose Witch anymore!” 

Akiza knew that this would lead to a duel. All she would need to do was play. She didn’t have her powers anymore, so there was no reason for her to fear that she might do something to convince them she was still wicked. Her deck wasn’t on her though. The men must have taken her deck when they knocked her out and took her to this strange place. Once she had it back she could prove to them she was innocent!

The Speaker’s lips curled into a wicked, devious smile. “There might be a chance for you yet if you’re so willing to prove yourself for us,” he said slowly. He watched as Akiza smiled, confident that he was about to request a duel. “To begin… take that suit off.”

With those words though, Akiza’s confidence vanished in its entirety. “Wh-What?” she stutters. 

“Is that a refusal?” the Speaker asks dramatically. “Perhaps you are not so innocent…”

“No!” Akiza quickly responds. “I just… Why?”

“Reveal to us that your flesh is unmarred by your past evil! Show to us that every inch of you is freed of the evil of the Black Rose Witch.”

Akiza gulped. Part of her wondered if this guy actually believed what he said. But all the others around her certainly must, if they were willing to be in this weird cult. “Okay,” she said quietly. “I’ll show I’m innocent.” With slow, shaky hands, Akiza reached up to her suit’s zipper. She inhaled deeply, and then pulled the zipper down. 

Inch by inch, more and more of her flawless skin was revealed. Once the zipper was all the way down, she began pulling the suit off. The huge, round mounds of flesh on her chest were exposed in their entirety to the men, perfectly shaped and almost defying gravity. Her flat, tight stomach was revealed to them, just the slightest hint of muscle underneath her ivory skin. Akiza wiggled her hips as she began to slide the suit down her long legs. Once it was past her hips, it revealed the only undergarments the voluptuous redhead was wearing. A very lacey, pink thong. 

Chuckles echoed around her as the men watched. She tossed the suit aside, and covered her nipples with the palms of her hands. Akiza couldn’t bear to keep looking at the speaker, averting her gaze from him and blushing fiercely. 

“Good, very good. You seem quite innocent,” the Speaker said, sounding pleased. “But… we must see every inch,” he added. “Remove those.”

“Do I have to!?” Akiza gasped, tears welling up in her eyes from the embarrassment of being nearly naked. She was answered by the sound of the guns being prepared. “Wait, wait!” she exclaimed as she quickly looped her thumbs around the sides of her thong. Slowly she slid it down, bending over as she did, giving some of the men a view of her curvy, round rear. 

Akiza stood there, completely naked, nearly every inch of her delectable body exposed for them. Only her womanhood and breasts were covered up in shyness. But when she saw the Speaker glare at her, she shakily pulled her arms away, leaving them revealed as well. 

She waited for him to say something else, to make another demand. But instead he remained silent. Before she could ask what was going to happen next, she heard footsteps coming up rapidly behind her. Suddenly her arms were grabbed and pulled behind her back. 

“H-Hey!” Akiza gasped as she felt rope wrap around her arms. Her wrists were tied tightly to the opposite arms, near the elbow, trapping them together just above her ass. More rope began to wind around her torso as she pulled against the men tying her. “What are you doing back there?!”

“It is all part of proving your innocence,” the Speaker answered for the men. “If you can be placed under duress without retaliating, perhaps you are no longer the Black Rose Witch.”

Akiza didn’t respond to him, but she grunted as the men behind her began wrapping the rope above and below her large, perfectly shaped breasts. The rope was tight, squeezing her boobs from above and below, forcing them to bulge outward. They weren’t done though, and began wrapping the rope between and around her breasts. Slowly, a tight rope harness formed, squeezing her huge mammaries and causing them to bulge even more, putting them on display for everyone in the room to see.

“Do you really need to do this?” Akiza asked, wiggling in the tight ropes ensnaring her. To her displeasure, she discovered that even the slightest bit of struggling caused her massive mounds to bounce and jiggle in their tight rope prison. “Hey, what are you doing with those?!” she asked as she noticed that one of the men had grabbed her thong and balled it up. It was then promptly shoved into her mouth, followed by a large red ballgag. The straps were pulled tightly behind her head, and buckled tight. 

“Bring it out!” the Speaker commanded. There was the sound of creaking wheels, and soon a bedframe was wheeled out of the darkness and into the light. It was simple, just a metal frame and a mattress. 

The men who had been binding Akiza pushed her over to the mattress once the brakes on the wheels had been locked, and shoved her onto it. They grabbed her meaty legs, and then folded them shut, wrapping rope around them to tie her ankles to her thighs. 

“WHSH GHWNHG HWN?!” Akiza cried out in panic as her legs were bound. Her shapely body was completely defenseless and open to them now. The rope ensnared her voluptuous form, displaying her breasts in their tight harness, the ties her legs had been placed in leaving her unable to conceal her womanhood from them. 

“As the Black Rose Witch, you possessed great power,” the Speaker told her as he walked over to the bed. “As part of proving your innocence, you must prove that you are now powerless! You must prove you are incapable of striking back against us.” As he spoke, he reached down, and grabbed his robes. 

Akiza’s eyes widened in disbelief as he pulled the robes up and over his head, revealing himself to be entirely naked underneath. A chill ran down her spine as she finally realized the truth when she met the Speaker’s eyes. The Speaker never really cared about her being the Black Rose Witch. She could see unabashed, unrestrained lust in his eyes.

“Nhhh…” she moaned into the ballgag. Terrified, she looked to the others. “HMPH MHH!!” she begged. But none of them moved to help her. They all smiled, delighting in her fear and desperation. “PLHHWSSH!!” she screamed as the Speaker climbed onto the bed, and spread her legs. 

“We will take mercy on the Black Rose Witch,” he told the others as he rubbed his fully erect cock against Akiza’s entrance. “Perhaps if she is not innocent, we can purify with our affection.” He lowered his lips to her neck, sucking and biting on it while his hands toyed with her massive breasts. 

Akiza groaned and arched her back as his hands ran over her shapely body, gripping and squeezing at her curves. His lips continued to lick and nibble her neck, quickly finding the most sensitive spot. She gasped, and her eyes grew wet with tears while her womanhood began to grow wet from unwanted pleasure. 

The Speaker’s hands focused on her breasts. He molded them into all manner of lewd shapes while his thumb and finger toyed and teased with her nipples. Akiza’s moans were loudest when his hands groped the huge mounds on her chest, and it delighted him to no end. 

“Now,” the Speaker said in a low tone as he pulled back a bit, and guided the bulbous tip of his cock to her now-wet entrance. “We can truly begin!” He slowly slid his cock into her, marveling at her tight, wet folds. 

“NHHHHGHMPH!!!” Akiza screamed as the huge, hot rod thrust into her. “STWPH HWT!!” she pleaded as he began to thrust in and out of her. He rammed into her faster and faster, his rough hands holding tightly onto her hips. Each powerful thrust caused her breasts to bounce and jiggle wildly as her womanhood was relentless penetrated. 

“What a sinful body!” the Speaker marveled. His gaze drifted back and forth from Akiza’s dancing chest and the teary, pained look on her exceptionally beautiful face. “Truly befitting the wicked Black Rose Witch!” All his accusations and claims of her were contradictory nonsense. But that didn’t matter. It was all to justify this. His hands slid up from her wide hips to those immaculately bouncing tits. They clamped down on them, squeezing and pulling them as he fucked her tight and helpless body.

“PLWWWSH SHTWWPH!!!” Akiza moaned as her body was rocked by his powerful thrusts. She shuddered as his hands molded and molested her impeccably shaped breasts. “SHWWMHWWN HMMPH MHHHH!!!” None of the men moved to help her though. They all watched, the guns now lowered, taking joy in watching her defilement. 

Eventually, the Speaker’s thrusts grew even faster and harder, his breaths becoming shorter while his moans became louder. At last he slammed his cock into her, and climaxed, filling Akiza’s womb with his gooey white seed.

“NHHHHMPH!!” Akiza screamed in despair, overwhelmed with shame as she reached a climax herself. The voluptuous redhead panted heavily as she felt the Speaker withdraw his cock from her. She blinked her tears away, and found a new horrifying sight. One of the other men was approaching her, removing his robe as he did just like the Speaker. 

One at a time, they all descended upon Akiza’s beautiful, busty body. She was forced to endure all their torments, each and every cultist using her bound form. There was no escaping, as the ropes just wouldn’t give when she tried to break free. Eventually Akiza gave up on trying to break free, and focused on desperately trying to maintain her sanity. 

They were rough with her. Unloving and uncaring. When they finally finished, her body was coated in sweat and cum. As the last man thrust his cock into her and filled her cunt with his jizz, Akiza finally blacked out. 

That was merely the beginning of her slavery.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“Are you ready for your penance, Black Rose Witch?” a gruff voice asked Akiza. 

The voluptuous redhead groaned, and looked forward. She had been trapped in a small, concrete cell ever since that first day of her captivity. They only took her out to bathe her and let her use the bathroom. The small cell was dark and windowless, with no possibility of natural light shining in. Worse still, it smelled of sex.

A small bed was located in the corner, but Akiza was not resting on it at this moment. Instead she was in the center of the cell, locked into some horrid metal frame. Two metal poles were placed in the ground, a third metal bar connecting them at the top. Akiza was between them, her wrists pulled behind her and chained to the top of the frame, forcing her to bend forward until her torso was parallel to the ground. Another metal bar, with cuffs attached to the ends, was placed between her legs. Her ankles were locked into the cuffs, and the metal bar forced her to keep her legs spread far apart. 

A thick leather collar had been locked around her neck, and a rope was tied to a metal ring on its front. That rope was pulled down to the bar between her legs, and then tired tightly there. Akiza was forced to stay completely bent over, unable to straighten herself out even a little bit. That wasn’t the only rope that decorated her beautiful, bound body. Rope was wrapped tightly around the base of her bountiful boobs, squeezing them tightly for no real practical reason other than punishing her while making them look even better.

As the man entered the cell, followed by another, Akiza looked exhaustedly up at them. Their eyes ran hungrily over her bound form. And how could they not? In this position, her massive melons dangled downwards, and her round rear was stuck out temptingly behind her. A pair of metal clamps dangled from her sensitive pink nipples. 

“Lhhh mhh ghhhn…” she pleaded through the metal ring strapped into her mouth. Akiza had spent day after day bound in one horrible position after another. But that was nothing compared to how they treated her. The cult that held her captive could be separated into two groups, those who knew the pretense of her kidnapping was false, and the others too brainwashed to care. All of them used her as sex slave regardless.

These two men were no different. “Not until the Speaker declares that you have proven yourself innocent,” one of them said as he removed his robe, and shoved his cock through the metal ring keeping her jaw spread apart. 

“Until then, you must resist the temptation to use your powers and escape,” the other said, removing his robes and taking his place behind her. He rubbed his cock against her big, round ass. Akiza’s body glistened with sweat, and there was partially dried cum on her ass and down her legs, only serving to add to her sex appeal in his eyes. “You’re still lubed up,” he noted, observing her asshole. 

“Plhhhhssh nhhhh!” Akiza moaned as the other man’s cock pounded in and out of her hot mouth. She dreaded anal sex more than anything else from these men. Naturally, they all seemed to love giving it to her. Especially the Speaker.

The cultist behind her gripped her hips, and slowly thrust his veiny cock into her tight ass. The lube leftover from the last man to use her helped him in, but made it no less excruciating an experience for Akiza. 

The stacked redhead began to sob into the cock in her throat as the man behind her began ramming his huge rod into her. He moaned loudly as his thrusts pounded into her sore asshole, and soon enough he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her to grab onto her full, firm tits. 

Tears flowed from Akiza’s tired, desperate eyes. She looked up at the man even as she was forced to take his dick in her mouth. The captive girl stared pleadingly up at him, begging that he might rescue her from this. But that wasn’t going to happen. Whether he believed the Speaker or was in on the deception, the fact of the matter was that he was here for a quick face-fuck. And soon enough he finished, being the umpteenth man that day to deposit his spunk in her mouth. 

Meanwhile, the man ravishing her tight asshole continued to viciously maul her dangling, ample assets. Akiza’s tits were like large, warm stress balls, and he didn’t hold back with his squeezing. His cock rammed into her clenching rear entrance until he too reached his climax. Once again, Akiza’s asshole was overflowing with one of her captor’s sperm. 

“Hhhhhghh!!” Akiza cried out as she felt the load of cum be deposited in her ass. She went limp for a few moments, panting heavily and despairing her situation. Only when she felt her shoulders and arms begin to burn from supporting her weight did she finally begin standing again. 

Her teary eyes watched as the men pulled their robes back on. Without even sparing her another glance, they left the cell, the heavy metal door slamming shut behind them. Once again, Akiza was left alone in this dark, dreary cell, the smell of sex heavy in the air.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Three months later, the world had mostly moved on. There was a media stir after the former Black Rose Witch vanished, and her friends had searched tirelessly for her. But eventually they had to continue on with their lives. 

The cult that had kidnapped her though, didn’t move on. They continued to use her voluptuous, beautiful form as they pleased. Every day, Akiza was violated for hours on end, used as nothing more than a sextoy for their pleasure. 

The Speaker of course had the greatest claim over her. He could savor the enslaved girl whenever he pleased.

Like this very moment, in fact.

He sat on the edge of the bed in Akiza’s cell. Even now she still wasn’t ever taken out of the small, windowless room they kept her in. His robe was removed, folded neatly and placed in the corner. And on her knees in front of him was Akiza. 

The beautiful, stacked redhead’s arms were trapped in a crushing leather armbinder, forced so tightly together it was almost as they were being used into a single appendage. A leather harness circled around her buxom, voluptuous body, framing it enticingly and squeezing her breasts. The perfectly round mountains of flesh were forced up and out by the straps, and heavy metal clamps bit down harshly on her hard, pink nipples. A strap from the harness ran between her legs, trapping two large dildos in her pussy and ass. They did not vibrate, and did little to arouse her. The toys were simply there to reinforce her position in life. 

Akiza’s legs had been left untied, and she was not gagged. That hardly meant that she could speak though. She bobbed her head back and forth, taking the Speaker’s large cock in her mouth. The pretty slave had her lips wrapped around his huge manhood, creating an airtight seal on it as she pleasured him. Her tongue travelled up and down his length as she sucked him off, and as she moved her head back and forth she made to take his entire length into her mouth. Akiza’s nose pressed into his groin as she deepthroated his colossal girth. 

“Very good,” the Speaker said, running his fingers through her red hair. “Keep going.”

“Hmmmmgh!” Akiza moaned into his cock, sending pleasurable vibrations down his length. It was not a moan of despair though. Rather it sounded… eager. Akiza increased the speed at which she moved her head back and forth on his length, desperate to please her chief Master.

The months had worn her down. The relentless and endless bondage and fucking that she endured every day and night ate away at Akiza’s resistance. The impossibly beautiful former-duelist gave in to despair, and then her mind shattered. The Speaker and his followers continued though, and eventually Akiza was reborn… as a perfectly loyal, desperate sex slave.

She moved her head back and forth, licking and moaning vigorously as she did. Not because she truly enjoyed having a cock in her mouth, but because she knew her loud moans pleased her Master. Her pretty eyes looked up almost innocently at him despite the lewd, sexual service she was performing. All that mattered was pleasing him and her many Masters.

And please him she did. The Speaker enjoyed the feeling of her hot mouth around his cock. He grabbed the side of her head, and he began to thrust his hips forward, no longer passively receiving the blowjob, but enthusiastically face-fucking Akiza. He groaned and moaned, feeling his climax coming closer with each thrust until he finally pulled her all the way onto his cock, and released his seed down her throat. 

As soon as his hands left her head, Akiza pulled her mouth off his cock, only to dutifully lick up any lingering cum from his cock. The entire time, she gazed upwards at him, demurely and submissively. Perhaps if he was feeling gracious, he’d even give her the pleasure of an orgasm. 

He wasn’t though. His cock was replaced with a gag, a thick panel gag that had a huge rubber phallus attached to one side. The synthetic cock filled her mouth, and muffled her speech. 

“Thwwnkh yhww mhwshtwwr,” Akiza moaned. She knew better than to talk when not gagged. Once the gags were in, she could try speaking with words. Even though it was useless, the men enjoyed the way her voice sounded when distorted by a large gag. 

The Speaker grabbed his robe, and placed it back on. Akiza’s gaze turned towards the floor in disappointment.

“Very good,” he told her again, petting her head. “I shall be back later. And we will do much more then,” the Speaker promised, before exiting the room.

Akiza’s eyes followed him as he exited. Once the door was shut, she rose up from the floor, and sat down on the bed. Every one of her few steps caused her huge breasts to bounce and jiggle. If any of the men were in there, they’d have doubtlessly begun attacking her large, firm tits. 

As she sat down on the bed, Akiza let out a groan as the dildos shifted inside her. She rubbed her legs together, growing wet as she imagined the sex to come. How desperately she wished that some of the men would come to visit her, and give her a proper orgasm. 

Idly, she remembered something from another life, of friends, and dueling, and a dream of becoming a doctor. But that didn’t matter now. She was happy and content with her new life, not that she had a choice. 

Once she prayed for rescue, but now she prayed for pleasure. And she received it. Soon enough a gang of three men entered the room, and spent the next two hours gangbanging her, each of them using all of her wonderful holes. Akiza was exhausted, and barely conscious afterwards. But when the Speaker returned after those men left, she knew she had no choice but to endure more. 

And as the Speaker helped himself to her ass, ramming his cock into her rear entrance, Akiza screamed and moaned as his hands mauled her huge breasts. He was still fucking her when she passed out from exhaustion, and her last thoughts before losing consciousness was that she had even more to look forward to when she woke up.

Akiza Izinski was a sex slave.

Akiza Izinski would be a sex slave for the rest of her life.


End file.
